A Blue World
by Klaanvdia
Summary: Grimmjow and his crew stop at their suppliers for some new equipment. When things go wrong, Grimmjow ends up with two new additions to his crew and an involuntary crush on one orange-haired firecracker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya fanfiction readers! I am proud to present to you my first Grimm/Ichi fanfic. A Blue World. This is just the time line of the years leading up to the now in my fic. Chapter one will likely be next week at the earliest, already have it written, just have to check it over, get it beta'd(hopefully) and typed. Not in that order.**

**Disclaimer – Bleach characters do not belong to me, but to Tite Kubo who has spent years building them and nurturing them.**

* * *

Year 2012 MAY

A young psychic receives a premonition that the world will drown and humankind will be wiped out. She immediately informs the world government, who are hesitant to believe such horrifying news. It takes almost a month to convince them of their impending doom.

Year 2012 JUNE

After many days of debate the World Government comes up with a solution. They'll create floating cities. They immediately set the plan in to motion.

Year 2012 JULY

Engineers and scientists are recruited to help build human-kind's only chance at survival from the flood. They immediately set to work. One sub will be made for each country part of the council.

Year 2015 JUNE

A shocking realization is made scientists discover that the people won't be able to live above the water because of the future lack of oxygen. New solution is quickly submitted and put into action.

Year 2015 MARCH

An unnatural heat takes over the world that dries up the lakes and melts the ice caps. It's a slow process, but it causes alarm among the populace. World Government quickly reassures them and like all the other global warming issues, is mostly ignored as mostly unimportant.

Year 2022 APRIL

Population's board the submarine's when air begins to become poisonous. There is chaos, but eventually, everything gets settled and they are herded onto their new homes.

Year 2084 NOVEMBER

Due to an accident, a sub runs out of food, and they try to gain help from other ships, but they are also going through this crisis. Eventually, one sub attacks another and unintentionally sets in motion events that lead to a war.

Year 2085 JANUARY

A group gets together to try and find the solution to the increasing food shortages after the destruction of most of the crop subs and put a stop to the war. People from each sub gather to try and create a peace.

Year 2093 OCTOBER

It takes many years than expected but it is finally announced that a solution has been found to the hunger problem and the captains and leaders of each ship gather. They discuss plans for the solution, construction plans and distribution plans. Due to the war the human population has dropped significantly. The population for each ship barely reaching a million.

Year 2094 MARCH

A treaty is written and signed by all and the war is officially put to an end.

Year 2095 -

The human population gradually increases.

Year 2946 MAY

A baby is born with fish-like mutations that cause uproar in the sub. The baby is taken from it's family and studied after it dies on its second minute alive.

Year 2949 JANUARY

A total of twenty recorded births are reported to have fish-like mutations from all the subs. These babies also almost immediately die, only two(twins) end up surviving and only because they were almost immediately put in water thanks to a fast thinking nurse.

Year 2952 FEBRUARY

A group of humans demand the mutants be killed at birth, claiming they're abominations and a crime against the Lord. A clear violation of a human is supposed to be, they claim the mutant babies are nothing but animals and not worth their mercy.

Year 2963 NOVEMBER

A mass of murders begin to take over the subs, the victim's being the few mutated people that survived their birth. Immediate action isn't taken and the murders continue. The police make obviously half-hearted attempts at finding the murderers of the mutated humans.

Year 2977 FEBRUARY

Thanks to a young individual whose brother was a mutated human, evidence is found linking the murders to the PAMA (People Against Mutated Abominations) and the investigation takes on new vigor.

Year 2977 MARCH

Arrests begin and interrogations take place.

Year 2977 APRIL

The members of the PAMA are found guilty and are sentenced to life in prison.

Year 2982 AUGUST

Because of the before mentioned sibling of one of the murdered mutated human, it's announced that mutated humans are granted equal rights.

Peace Reigns~

Year 2985 MAY

Construction on one Professor Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lab finishes and all workers are killed as to keep it secret from the Blue World.

Year 2985 JULY

Masaki Kurosaki gives birth to a supposedly human child, but later figures out it can change into a Mer (mutated human) at will. Mayuri discovers this strange child and kidnaps him and takes him back to his lab.

Year 3000 JULY

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is assigned the captain of Japan and his father retires.

Year 3003 DECEMBER

Grimmjow leaves the Japan and goes to a Cage, where they grow crops, and joins a Village, the Pantera.

Year 3005 SEPTEMBER

Grimmjow goes to purchase two new breather masks from their supplier, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter one(Finally!) and I hope you readers and writers and fanfiction enjoy it as much as I did writing it. This was edited by my amazing beta Guava, or as you may know her, Cerulean-Guava, let's give her a big round of applause because she finished this in record time. I am so lucky to have her beta-ing this. She found Grimmjow hilariously perverted and her words exactly were "****GOD GRIMMJOW'S SUCH A PEDOPHILE. LOL I CAN'T. IT WAS ALL I COULD THINK DURING HIS DIRTY THOUGHTS.**" Yes, yes I do realize I made Grimmjow sort of a big pervert in this ;p  
So hope you enjoy and happy reading!  


**Before I proceed, I would very much like to thank 21Chances, IILesGeMeAuxII and Little Madam Russia for reviewing(even though they didn't have to) and I love you guys for it :D**

**A/N2: (9/14/12) I edited this as best I could of mistakes that I missed and my reviewers graciously pointed out, thanks guys I luv ya!  
**

******Disclaimer - Characters do not belong to me, but if they did we all know what would be happening in the manga right now, right? right? *wink*wink*nudge*nudge***

LlL

A village glided smoothly through the water, not in any hurry to reach her destination. She was an old model, but one of the best there was, one of the fastest out there. Patches of new metal stood out where there had once been damage. The Pantera was a Pirate sub only mentioned in whispers, feared by the World Government but encouraged secretly by citizens nonetheless. Her captain as an infamous, ex-captain (the youngest in history) of Tokyo, an unbeatable soldier and the only heir of one Sosuke Aizen; his adoptive parent. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was feared by many for his ruthlessness. Too bad for him, his crew didn't agree with that assessment.

Pantera jolted to a halt at the entry dock of Mayuri's dome and caused Grimmjow to spill his coffee all over himself. He cursed loudly, "Fuck! Fuck! Dammit!" He tried in vain to wipe at it, but it only spread some more and stained. The captain looked over at his one female navigator and glared, "Nice parking Harribel." She only laughed in response to his snarling, and then deemed to ignore him in favor of the controls. Her partner, Gin Ichimaru, decide to add his two cents right then.

"Now, now capt'n. Don't get yer panties in a twist." Grimmjow turned his glare on to the silver haired fox, but, like Harribel, it didn't deter him at all. So instead, he growled in annoyance and tried, in vain, to somehow magically make the coffee stain settling in his cotton shirt disappear. It wasn't working.

He could feel his first mate's shit faced piano-key grin behind him. Angry as he was, more rage began to bubble up (yes, he had anger issues) and a tick developed over his right eye. The captain snarled, surging from his chair in the center of the control room to head for the doorway. "I'll go get the masks; you lot just stay here and try not to sink my sub."

With one last glare thrown over his shoulder at three of his crew mates (that didn't affect the idiots at all, dammit!) he headed out to their supplier's lab/shop. First though, he made a turn towards his rooms; he had to change shirts.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a rogue scientist, the number two most wanted criminal. He worked as a supplier for pirate subs in exchange for materials he needed for his research. His dome was hidden behind a mountain and made to camouflage into its side. Mayuri would only ever deal with a sub's captain. He was also the person Grimmjow Jaegerjaques hated most in the world, not counting Sosuke Aizen.

The room where the scientist made all his business wasn't that big. Shelves lined the white walls, filled with objects like scanners, engine parts, blankets and clothes. All useful objects, but not what the Pantera's captain came for. The breathing masks were kept under lock and key behind a glass counter.

Grimmjow stared at them. There were five, though all he needed was two. He pressed button on the counter and waited. While he stood there patiently, he amused himself with thoughts—that would most-likely always remain so- of killing the asshole scientist that had clue hair much like his own.

Mayuri walked in all (creepy) grins and (shifty) eyes, said grin only widening when he spotted Grimmjow. "Aw, Captain Jaegerjaques, how are you? Pillage any Towns lately?"

Grimmjow schooled that, maybe it was because he hated the guy so much or something, but Mayuri sounded, and looked, more deranged than usual. "Shut up Mayuri," he scoffed; he wanted to get right down to business. "I don't have time for your twisted idea of Pleasantries. Just give me two breather masks and let me be on my way."

Annoyance made itself known in the scientist's eyes, "Please captain, is that any way to talk to your supplier?"

The tick came back. Oh yeah, Grimmjow absolutely loathed this man.

Mayuri shook his head and tsked, but he got the masks out anyway. No matter how much he threatened the blue-haired captain, he was the scientist's best customer. No matter what he asked for in payment, he received it.

"Here we go captain. These are up-to-date models and will last you ten good years, guaranteed."

Grimmjow inspected them; they were good and most-likely brand new masks. Definitely better than the ones he had back on his sub. Satisfied, he put it back down, "You give me these in exchange for what, Mayuri?"

Before Mayuri could reply though, there was a loud noise and the room shook as if a quake had just passed, the shelves continuing to shake for a while after. Grimmjow was ready to dismiss it, except that he was all too familiar with this kind of situation. He tensed and cursed; hopefully his crew and sub were gone.

Speakers screeched, "Doctor Kurotsuchi, you are hereby under arrest for illegal experimentation, kidnapping and numerous other crimes. Do not resist. There is no place to run; we have your facility surrounded!"

Grimmjow grabbed the scientist and nearly yelled in his face. "Where's your hatch Mayuri?" he demanded. The scientist didn't reply, he looked angry, and that psychotic expression was back. Grimmjow probably should've been scared, but it took a lot more to rattle him than some crazed man.

There was something more to it though, Grimmjow just couldn't grasp what it was.

Almost a minute passed, but the scientist only seethed and continued to try and kill Grimmjow with his eyes. Finally, Grimmjow had enough and grabbed the scientists by his shirt and shook him. "Mayuri," he snarled threateningly. His patience was wearing thin; it certainly didn't help that the authorities were still stating their demands.

"…and surrender peacefully and we will not shoot again…" and on and on and on.

"You led them here!" Mayuri yelled madly at Grimmjow, spewing spit at his face. The captain flinched back and stared incredulously at his accuser.

"You bastard. Neither my crew nor I would do such a stupid thing! They must've already been here!" Which, he realized, probably meant they had gotten his sub. He threw that thought away, impossible, his crew was better than that.

Mayuri was looking crazier by the second and seemed ready to pounce on him. Another blast shook the dome, and this time items fell off the shelves, clattering and ringing throughout the room. Another hit. Alarms started blaring.

Mayuri was still trying to kill him with his eyes.

Grimmjow glared right back, "Tell me where the hell your hatch is!" he demanded again. He could probably find it himself, there just wasn't any time. Mayuri shoved him off and reached under his desk, he came back up with a gun. Grimmjow heard the click of the chamber clearly, despite the alarm throwing a tantrum. The scientist held the gun (that looked like it was from the year 2000) level with his head.

The captain's heart jumped, but he hid it and stared hard at Mayuri, daring him to pull the trigger. Which, in retrospect, wasn't the smartest thing to do

How the hell was he going to get out of this?

Then, of all the things Mayuri could've done, he just had to begin ranting! Grimmjow couldn't believe it. They were being fucking fired upon and the idiot scientist was— then he recognized what he had been seeing in the eyes. The craziness in the eyes, the pure madness Mayuri seemed to emanate (which really wasn't all that different form the other times he was around him, it was just more so).

Water madness.

Shit.

A crew member had had it and… depression threatened to overwhelm him as he remembered.

"I can't afford loose ends like you, especially since you've already given away my location."

Grimmjow didn't bother arguing with him, it would be useless. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was well beyond reason.

"I'm not going to be stopped!" Now he was shouting, "I'm too close, I'm going to-"

There was a loud 'clang!" and the madman dropped to the floor, unconscious. He gaped in surprise, there was a boy that looked no older than a teenager, but Grimmjow hardly paid that any attention. He jumped over the counter, startling the boy. The captain grabbed at his shoulders before his savior—and still possible enemy—could escape. "Where's your hatch?"

The kid didn't flinch at his sharp tone, but grabbed his wrists. Grimmjow's eyes almost popped open with the ease it took to get his death-grip off. Then it left his mind when he was pulled towards a door.

"Professor Mayuri this is your last warning!"

The kid led him down a flight of stairs and through an impossibly long hallway.

"Surrender now and we will grant you some mercy!"

It was taking everything he had just to keep up with the kid, who was going faster than he should have been able to.

"Mayuri if you do not surrender, we will fire until your dome is but dust!"

Finally they stopped and the captain could catch his breath. He looked around to find they were in a diving room; half of the floor was submerged underwater, with an opening that led to the outside.

"You Have 30 seconds to give up and hand yourself over to us!"

Something was shoved into his hand and the kid shoved him to the open pool. Grimmjow looked back to see his savior running back up the last flight of stairs they had come down. He jerked and lunged, just managing to catch the kid's sleeve. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded. The kid looked back at him and for the first time he got a good look at him. Brown eyes partially covered by unkempt orange hair, stared back at him and held him captive. For a second he forgot how to breathe.

"Ten!"

Grimmjow gave a hard tug—that hardly fazed the boy—and jerked his head towards the open water, "come on!"

"Eight!"

His brown-eyed savoir looked back frantically and shook his head hard.

"Six!"

Grimmjow was pushed back, but dammit, he wasn't leaving this kid behind!

"Four!"

With an almost despairing whine the kid conceded and let himself be pulled to the pool.

"One!"

Grimmjow only had a second to think about the fact the kid had no breather mask for himself before his was shoved on his face and locked before the dome shook and the room quaked as shot after shot was fired. He was pushed into the water, the ceiling was falling and he was being pulled at an almost impossible speed through the water. When they were a safe distance away, they slowed down and stopped behind a boulder.

Grimmjow allowed himself to float in place while he got his bearings. He double checked his mask to make sure it was properly locked and placed right. Then he got a good look at the orangenette an almost had a heart attack when he caught sight of him.

He has webbed feet, Grimmjow thought dumbly.

The once tanned body was now a bluish color and his eyes were slitted, his hair was clear and floated about him almost invisible.

It's not that he'd never seen a Mer before, but this one had been a human not five minutes ago.

His communicator beeped, he tore his eyes away from the Mer-that-used-to-be-a-human and brought his wrist up to see the message flashing across the screen.

TURN ON YOUR TRACKER.

He pressed the button on the side of his communicator and looked back at the kid.

But he wasn't there.

Grimmjow swirled around but he couldn't catch sight of the boy. Not that he ever had a chance; damn Mer's could hide in water as if they all had their own invisibility cloaks.

He was going to go after him, grab him and make him get on his sub... but he couldn't fucking see him!

Then his eyes were drawn to the collapsing dome and a thought crossed his mind.

He wouldn't have—his communicator beeped again.

RIGHT NEXT TO YOU.

Grimmjow looked around the rock and sure enough, there was his sub, all nice and unscathed. He caught sight of Nnoitra's big ass grin before he disappeared under the sub to their hatch.

He could find him better in the sub, with all the sensors. Grimmjow had no doubt that he should find the Mer, because he was going to find him and make him come with them. The boy was going to be saved whether he liked it or not!

He kept telling himself it was his sense of duty that made him so determined and ignored the voice at the back of his head saying otherwise.

LlL

Ichigo hadn't wanted to leave the blue-haired man, but he had to get Shu out of there.

With a flick of his hand the rocks covering the entrance in the hatch all disintegrated and he swam through the flooded hallway. Shu's room was on the bottom floor, Ichigo prayed to whatever was out there that his black-haired brother was alright.

What would've taken over and hour for a human diver, to locate Shu's room only took Ichigo about five minutes.

He crushed the handle of the door in his grip and pulled the door free. He looked inside and found Shu huddled in the corner.

_Shu._

His brother head jerked up, Shuuhei couldn't change into a Mer like him, but behind hid ears, his gills easily breathed in and out. In a second he was in his brother's embrace.

_Ichigo! Oh my god, are you alright?_

Hands ran over him to check for the before mentioned injuries. Ichigo swatted them away with some amusement.

_I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you okay?_

_Yeah I'm fine. Was just worried about you, Mayuri-_

Ichigo waited for him to finish, but he didn't and he looked at him. Shu had a blank expression that said he knew, but he said it anyway.

_He's dead Shu._

_Good._

Ichigo gave it no other comment; they had both hated that man with every fiber of their being.

_We should get out of here._

Shu nodded agreement and let Ichigo pull him through the hallways. A few more tremors shook the building, they went slow.

They held tight to one another the entire time.

LlL

Grimmjow paced restlessly, waiting for the tracker to pick up on any Mers. Usually Mers were untraceable because they could match everything of the water they resided in. But Ulquiorra had modified their tracker so it could pick up on the tiny signature that was specifically Mer.

Over thirty minutes and still nothing.

A snarl almost made it past before he managed to get control of himself again.

Nnoitra came up from behind him, "Grimm."

The no-nonsense tone made him whip around to stare at his second-in-command. Nnoitra was hardly ever serious.

"What Nnoi?"

"Are ya sure ya saw this kid?" his friend asked, looking him in the eye.

Grimmjow scowled, he knew what the giant was thinking.

"Yes, I am. Everything's undetectable in Mayuri's dome Nnoi, you know that," he all but growled.

Nnoitra put his hands up defensively, giving him a hard look. "Don't bite my head off, Cap, Imma jus' askin'."

"I'm sure, Nnoi; we have to find him. Who knows what happened to that kid if he was with -"

"Grimmjow!"

He turned to see Harribel pointing towards the wreckage. He followed the direction and saw two figures emerging from a half collapsed wall.

One of them was human.

"Get them in here now!"

Two minutes later Grimmjow was standing in the diving room as the hatch opened to let in their new guests. He stood seething, angry for a reason he couldn't pinpoint.

The black-haired kid came up first, hauling himself in, soaked clothes and all. He didn't look out of breath in the least, he thought, then Grimmjow saw behind his ears and he held back a gasp. The black-headed kid reached down and helped Grimmjow's brown-eyed savoir up alongside him.

They both stood up and the bluenette watched in amazement as the kid changed. As the water slid off the orangenette's body, everything that was strictly Mer about the kid went off with it. It vanished effortlessly: there one moment, and then the next minute, gone. The water pooled at the boy's feet, even his clothes looked dry.

All Grimmjow could think was how Mer's couldn't do that, and how they weren't supposed to look human. Not like the black-haired one. The dark- haired kid was talking, he realized. The kid was also touching his brown-eyed beauty, and his brown-eyed beauty was letting him. Grimmjow didn't even realize he moved until he had the black-haired kid's wrist in a bone-crushing grip and had his savoir behind him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded and glared at the unwanted passenger.

The passenger glared back, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the captain of this ship, and I like to know the names of the hitchhikers I pick up." He gave a grin, forced though it may be and asked again, "Now who. The. Fuck. Are you?"

They may have stood there glaring at each other all day if Grimmjow hadn't been yanked and pushed away.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

Grimmjow rubbed his shoulder where the kid had pushed him, it ached and felt like a future bruise. For the first time, Grimmjow managed to get a good look at him. His brown-eyed beauty went up to about his chin, and was indeed beautiful (not that he would ever admit out loud) and had bright orange hair. Even with a scowl on his face and anger in his eyes, Grimmjow wanted to kiss him.

His lips were moving. That meant he was talking. With an effort, the bluenette managed to pull himself away from his perverted thoughts and pay attention.

"… I just thought that maybe you could help us, but if you lay a finger on Shu again I'll rip your fuckin' arm off!"

Shu? What the hell kind of name was that? And 'Shu' was touching his beauty looks could kill, 'Shu' would be a dead, or at least his hand would be a rotting pile of crap.

'Shu' whispered something his beauty's ear and Grimmjow clenched his hands around the knife-which he had unknowingly drawn-to keep from lunging forward and stabbing the black-haired kid.

Then 'Shu' was talking to him, "I'm sorry for just barging in like this and inconveniencing you, but Ichigo and I have nowhere to go."

Ichigo… God that was an amazing name. It suited him.

"I'm Shuuhei, and this is my brother Ichigo."

Grimmjow almost dropped his knife in surprise. Brother? As in not a potential threat?

Grimmjow thought, then he actually registered what he was thinking.

Potential threat for what?

Grimmjow wasn't listening anymore, he was scowling and trying to banish his evil thoughts about a certain orange-haired, brown-eyes, handsome, beautiful, gorgeous-"Can we stay?"

A warm voice that would sound so amazing screaming his name as he made him come as he-"Hey! Blueberry!"

Grimmjow jerked his head up to stare at Ichigo. "What?" he grumbled, his thoughts making him want to hit something… Maybe Starrk was free for a spar, that is, if he was awake. Ichigo stared at him with eyes with such an intensity that it made him want to fidget.

"'Can we stay with you?' Don't you listen, or are you an idiot?" That scowl was back on Ichigo's beautiful mouth and it made him want to kiss the boy senseless until all the orangette could think about was Grimmjow.

"Yes." He managed to choke out.

Abruptly, before he actually grabbed the boy and dragged him to his room. He turned around and marched to the doorway. He found Gin outside, leaning against the wall, wearing his freaky ass grin.

"Give them a room and some clean clothes." He growled then marched off before his navigator could reply.

LlL

Gin watched his captain almost stomp down the hall, he had had the fiercest scowl. The silver-haired man chuckled; the captain was infatuated. He looked into the room where the two new occupants were talking quietly. His eyes mostly strayed to the black-haired one, Shuuhei he had said his name was. Gin's grin widened, yeah, maybe he would have some fun of his own.

LlL

**There was chapter one peoples, hope ya enjoyed it! So any and all thoughts you had on reading this, just click the button below and write them down and leave them for me to look over. Next chapter will be out whenever(I've learned not to make promises, because disappointment is just at the end of those things).**

**Truly yours,  
**

**~Klaanvdia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody, I present to you, the loyal readers of fanfiction, chapter two of A Blue World. I know it is short, but that's just how this chapter turned out. It is unfortunately, un-beta'd at the moment, Guava seems to be busy. Well, like I said this is out in the summer. So I hope you all enjoy. I would also like to thank all of you that reviewed and highly encourage you to do so again. :)**

**A/N2: (9/14/12) I fixed some mistakes that I missed while writing this and hope you all enjoy it more because of it.  
**

**Disclaimer - The characters of Bleach do not belong to me but to their respective owner Tite Kubo who is a god in disguise for creating them so us fangirls can put them in perverted situations that please our evil side. XD**

LlL

3 months later

LlL

Ichigo woke up shivering, his teeth clacking together, why the hell was it so cold?!

It was the middle of frickin' December, the heater should've been whirring away down in the engine room. Ichigo risked a peek and found that, yes, the window was frosted and the familiar vibrations that Ichigo could always feel from the engine weren't there.

He frowned, that wasn't good.

_Shu?_

Ichigo really wasn't expecting an answer, his brother might've been too far away to catch it, but then his door opened and Shuhei himself walked in.

"Ichi? Are you freezing too?"

He nodded quickly and scooted over so Shuhei could get in with him. Shuhei draped the blanket over them both and tucked the edges in as fast as he was able. He snuggled closer to Ichigo and burrowed his head under the blankets.

_Why is it so cold?_

Ichigo's teeth were chattering too much to speak properly.

_And why aren't you with Gin?_

Shuhei rubbed his hands together and shook his head.

_I don't know, I woke up and he wasn't there._

Ichigo nodded, he would never say it aloud, but he had grown jealous of how close Shuhei and Gin had grown really close over the last four months. It didn't help that the one he wanted to get close to seemed to hate his guts and avoided him like the plague. He had been infatuated with the clue haired man ever since he had first glimpsed him. But his crush was for naught, because the man wouldn't look at him!

_Ichi?_

He looked at Shuhei.

_You're thought waves are getting depressing again._

Sometimes he hated the link he and his brother had.

_Sorry._

_Don't worry about it._

Ichigo nodded.

He banished thoughts of Grimmjow away, they only made his heart ache, and there was no use for them.

LlL

The engine was stalling, it wouldn't freaking go; usually they had no problem starting despite its hand-me-down status. But the internal heater had broken during the night and the engine had frozen.

Now they had a few generators hooked up to heaters to try and defrost it as soon as possible. The captain of one of the most infamous ships jammed his hands into his pockets and cursed the stupid hunk of junk and its seller to the deepest, darkest corner of the oceans.

He couldn't wait until they made it to the equator.

Why had he decided to take the stupid job of delivering a special package all the way to the North?

Oh, yeah, so they could raise enough money to replace the stupid engine! The first supplier they came to and the first engine they found, he was buying it and trading in this useless piece of metal for a breather mask. His thoughts darkened when he remembered their other major problems, they needed a new supplier.

You know, since he had left their previous one to die a watery death.

Ulquiorra had said a friend of his from another Pirate ship had said there was this supplier named Urahara that they could make a new contact with.

And thank a god he lived in the equator.

Grimmjow blew warm air into his hands, "Nel!"

His engineer looked over from where she was sitting near the heater, trying to find out what was wrong and fix it.

"Yes Cap?"

He hated when she called him that.

"Tell Gin and Harribel as soon as the engine is defrosted. I want to get the hell out of here."  
She gave a smile, "Sure thing Cap!"

He left.

LlL

Maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

Grimmjow stood outside the object of his small (huge) obsession's door, hand raised to knock. A set of warm clothes were in his arms.

He had tried to get someone else to do it, but the kids wouldn't come out of their beds and his crewmates were being smart asses. He was the captain! They were supposed to follow **his** orders. What was wrong with them!?

So there he stood, outside the kid's door, acting like a nervous idiot.

_**Oh, come on you fucking sissy! Knock!**_

Slowly, cautiously, Grimmjow raised his hand and… the door opened and Shuhei emerged. He jumped back slightly when he saw Grimmjow, but grinned at him.

Grimmjow wanted to kill him.

"He's right inside, still huddled in the blankets."

Then he was gone.

Grimmjow looked at the empty doorway, then his fist, he took a deep breath and walked into the room. The room Ichigo had been given as one of the normal cabins, six by ten feet with the mattress built into the wall. He had a desk in the far right corner that had papers scattered everywhere, the papers had some sketches on them. He went to look at them, but the n he caught sight of Ichigo.

His brown-eyed beauty was shivering under the covers, head hidden.

A strong urge to get under there and show the kid a very creative way of warming up. He took two steps before he came back to his senses, with an effort, he managed to retreat and calm himself down.

Grimmjow breathed in and held.

"Kid."

The blankets stirred, but nothing else.

"Kid."

There was grumbling and then a head poked out. Ichigo glared at him, "What do you want?" the venom in the kid's voice could've melted gold and disintegrated it in two seconds.

He glared right back, because that's all his frazzled brain could properly do. "I brought you some extra clothes. They're double layered so they're warmer."

Then Ichigo did something that made Grimmjow's heart race and pound and generally make him think he was about to have a heart attack.

His beauty poked his head all the way out of the cocoon of blankets and smiled. His eyes lit up with happiness and he seemed to glow.

"Ya were worried about me?"

Grimmjow scowled and glared full-force at the beautiful creature he was so obsessed with and snarled, "No! Why would I be worried about you? Nelliel just insisted I bring these to you. Don't assume stuff ya know nothing about kid."

All at once the orangenette's face seemed to crumple in on itself, but Grimmjow told himself he imagined it because the next second Ichigo was glaring at him. Scowl in place. And godsdammit he still wanted to kiss him senseless! Why was his heart racing faster and pounding harder?!

"Why thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule you frickin; prick! Now get out of my room!" Ichigo had gotten out of his bed and had gotten toe to toe with him.

Grimmjow ignored everything that Ichigo was causing his body to do and smirked.

The captain shoved his nose right into his beauty's face, "All you had to do was ask kid."

He shoved the clothes into the kid's arms and stomped out of the room. Grimmjow slammed the door, and all at once his anger drained out of him and he slumped against the door, cursing himself to the deepest pits of the Great Chasm.

Inside the room Ichigo tried to ride out his anger but failed and whipped the clothes on the floor and punched the metal of his wall above his bed. He held back a scream of frustration and slid down the wall, leaving behind a dent and a little blood.

Much later when the familiar hum of the engine vibrated through is veins comfortingly, the Pantera's movements smooth. But, despite the familiarity of it all, he just couldn't sleep.

Grimmjow was such an idiot.

Ichigo was one too, for loving said idiot.

LlL

Grimmjow stood outside a very familiar door, battling emotions that wouldn't stop warring.

Stupid emotions, stupid love, stupid crew.

He was going to kill them all. Kill them dead. Maybe cut them into tiny little pieces and fry them up. Or just shoot them.

Suddenly he was very angry and red creeped into his vision.

Stupid Ichigo.

For the past few days his brown-eyes beauty had ignored him. Well sure he'd originally ignored and avoided Ichigo, but the boy hadn't even tried to contact him! With that in mind, he barged into the room causing Ichigo to jump up and stare at him in bewildment.

"Grimm-"

"Listen!" The captain snapped.

Ichigo shut up and watched wide-eyes as Grimmjow began to rant.

"I hate you! You won't stay out of my fucking mind! I get you out for a second and your back before I can finish a breath. I even deliberately kept my distance from you, but you always found me, surrounding me with the presence that was purely Ichigo!"

The words wouldn't stop and Ichigo's eyes got wider.

"My crew loves you and Shuhei, who, by the way, have my navigator completely smitten, even if he won't admit it! And I also don't like the way he's always touching you. I don't like anyone touching you, I don't like it when your attentions on anyone but me!"

Grimmjow pointed at him accusingly.

"You are the most annoying living creature I have ever met! I hate you, but I can't stop loving you!"

Silence filled the room and leaned heavily on its two occupants. Grimmjow breathed heavily and tried to figure out exactly it was that he had said to get that look of complete shock on \Ichigo's face.

"You… you love me?"

Hi eyes almost popped out.

"I what?"

Ichigo got off the bed and came towards him, "You," Ichigo pointed at him, "said you love me." He pointed at himself.

Grimmjow stood there, absorbing it all. He-he had said-shit.

Grimmjow's mouth flopped open and closed, words trying to form so he could viciously deny it.

What came out was, "Why the hell would I say that!"

Ichigo's face twisted in rage. This was **not **going well.

LlL

Ichigo let go of the handle of the door he had just slammed and smothered his grin.

Okay, maybe things weren't as bad as he'd thought. They just needed a little work. Grimmjow loved him. It would be okay.

LlL

**Yes I know it's short. I'm disappointed about it too. Now please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed(because I know I did) and tell me your thoughts on ABW. The next chapter is only about a quarter written so don't expect an update on this any time soon. Hope you enjoyed, happy reading!**

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter three everybody! I know, I know, it isn't much, but this is just he first part. I just wanted to get it out there how these two got together in this AU. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, you guys are amazing and also a big thank you to those of you who pointed out mistakes that I made. You guys are Awesome.**

**Disclaimer - Characters belong to Tite Kubo, the man who put all the work into making them and dedicating over eight years of his life to them.  
**

LlL

It was a conspiracy, Grimmjow knew, a conspiracy against him, by his crew, to slowly drive him crazy and into the dark, dark land of madness. Unfortunately for him, it was working.

Ever since that night a week ago, when Grimmjow confessed (yelled) his feeling (accusations) to Ichigo, his crew had evolved from annoying-but-crazily-so to so-annoying-I'm-seriously-considering-throwing-them-out-through-the-hatch. Too bad for him, he needed them to help operate his sub. Pantera was an amazing sub, but she had more problems than sharks did teeth.

But, really, the crew wasn't Grimmjow's real problem. Oh, don't get him wrong, the crew was making his life hell. The real problem was the kid. He was an orange headed mer-devil. Every time Grimmjow tried to talk to him, he'd be ignored or Ichigo would disappear on him.

Literally.

The little fucker had cloaking abilities.

Tomorrow they would be at their new suppliers and then Ichigo would have to come out… no, he would have to stay hidden. He didn't want anybody seeing the new additions to their little 'family,' just in case. Mayuri had had those two locked away; he had kept them hidden for some reason. Obviously they had been kidnapped and had never been out of that dome. Ever since they had been with the Pantera though, they'd spent ninety percent of their time ogling everything they saw out the windows. At first all they did was interact with each other, not talking but always giving each other these looks like they were. It had never been reported that Mer's could communicate via telepathy but it had also never been reported that they could look human and still be a Mer either; it had also never been reported that a human could turn into a Mer.

Shuhei and Ichigo were two anomalies in strange world.

The black haired one warmed up quickly to Gin though, they were hardly seen apart now and Ichigo was left alone. Looking depressed and like his favorite toy had been taken away. Gin wasn't exactly on the kid's friend's list.

A flash of orange in his peripheral vision caught his notice and he whipped around to see the object of his torment walking down the hall. A sudden urge to end it all **now** came over him and he set off after the boy. Grimmjow was going to end this today. Before they got to their new suppliers and before his crew decided that it would be fun to lock him in his cabin and starve him to death.

When he rounded the corner he saw Ichigo go into his room and the captain rushed forward before it could be closed and locked. His hand slammed against the metal and stopped its progress. Ichigo turned a shocked gaze to him.

Grimmjow scowled, _**yeah, didn't expect to get caught now did ya?**_

Finally a whole week of trying to corner this boy, finally paid off, because Grimmjow was blocking the only (reasonable) exit. Ichigo could just break open the window and swim away, but it was very unlikely he would do so. Obviously the boy would never do that. Hopefully, he could never tell what this one would or wouldn't do.

Like now, in this kind of situation, Grimmjow would have expected him to be on the verge of panicking, but instead the orangenette looked relaxed, like he wasn't trapped. He was an infuriating little minx.

"What's up Captain?"

"Don't fucking call me that." He snarled.

Now Ichigo did look surprised, "Why not? You resigning or something?" The little fucker was being a sarcastic ass now.

For a few seconds Grimmjow forgot why he had wanted to corner the object of his affections and contemplated abuse. Then again that probably wouldn't go over well, the man had seen Ichigo and his brother sparring. They learned fast those two.

So, instead of punching the annoying twink (who he loved, but it would be a warm day in the North Pole before he said it out loud) and incurring the wrath of his crew and one humane Mer , he counted to ten. He made it to eight.

"Because if you are Grimmjow, then you-"

Ichigo was abruptly silenced when a mouth attacked his and proceeded to thoroughly turn his brain to mush. A happy, blissful, about-goddamn-time mush.

Grimmjow's arms banded around him in an iron clad hold and he proceeded to pour every pent up frustration and hidden emotion into the stunned Mer with the kiss.

With a groan the taller man pulled away and rested his forehead against Ichigo's. The younger man was trying to catch his breath(it was not cooperating very well), when he did he said in a sort of confused, quiet way, "Wha… What the hell was that?"

For the first time since the two Mer's entered his sub, Grimmjow laughed, it was barked out and short but Ichigo loved it. "That was a kiss."

"Oh." Ichigo breathed and looked up at him through half-closed eyes, "Okay then." Then went on to prove he wasn't just a fast learner with fighting.

The last coherent thought wasn't driven by lust he had was, _**I can't believe I didn't do this sooner.**_

LlL

Shuhei shot up from lounging on the bed, eyes wide. Something had just happened, something that had never happened before. His brother's mind had just been shut down from his. The usual bright colors that stood in the corner of his mind, brightening his day and warming him up weren't there anymore.

_**What the hell?**_

The sudden bout of loneliness was unexpected and cut through him like one of Mayuri's sharp scalpels. Gin lay asleep beside him, silver hair tangled from having his own fingers through them. Shuhei smoothed it back gently; he didn't like this feeling at all. What was Ichi doing? Who was he with? Why was he shutting him out? Never had Shuhei shut out his brother, no matter what the situation had been and the same was said for Ichigo to him. Except for now.

Shuhei would've pushed at the barrier, but this was a new situation for him, a very new and very unwelcome one.

LlL

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, the sub want' moving and Grimmjow wasn't there. He looked around the room lazily, not quite willing to wake up all the way yet. He felt too damn good right now to do anything.

The door opened then and in came the blue-haired devil.

Grimmjow wore his usual attire, but there was something different about the shirt he had on. With the way he kept pulling a tit and cringing when he looked it over, he didn't like it much either.

Then the captain noticed him and it all stopped, "You're awake."

Ichigo would've replied with a "No, duh," but he was still too blissfully lazy to speak or do anything.

The captain walked to him slowly and purposely and sat down beside his laid form. "Morning." He said and bent to kiss him. Ichigo could definitely get used to this, especially if it meant that his nightmares stopped.

Grimmjow kissed him a few more times then pulled back and chuckled when the younger attempted to follow him.

"Should've done that a long time ago." The blue haired man said gruffly.

Ichigo smirked, "Yeah, you should've. Unfortunately you're kind of an idiot."

Suddenly the orangenette had a face full of pillow.

"Augh!" he yelled, or tried to that is.

Grimmjow cocked his head, "Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you."

Ichigo shoved him off the bed.

Before their quarrel could turn into an all-out brawl, somebody knocked.

Ichigo started to look for his pants while Grimmjow answered the door.

He found them under the bed and bunched up with his underwear, his shirt was on the other side of the room under a chair. Reaching for the closest clothes, a loud exclamation of surprise made his hairs stand on end and his instincts screamed at him to hide. The unmistakable sound of Nell suddenly yelled angrily, "You seduced him?!" made him follow that instinct.

Grimmjow growled, "I didn't seduce him into anything!"

Ichigo groaned, there were a lot more problems to get clear of, apparently. When would they all end…?

LlL

Things got noticeably better for Grimmjow after that, his crew stopped causing him extra trouble and as soon as he could have it happen he had Ichigo move into his cabin. Things were a lot better and their new supplier was… not as creepy as the last one, but a lot better to deal with. In some areas that is. That man was still a scientist.

Then the world went a bit crazier, a rumor started to rise the next few years. A very heart-stopping rumor. One that whispered in everybody's ears at night, saying there was land.

LlL

**Okay, everybody this is complete for now. For I need to decide how I am going to proceed from here; I got a rough idea of what I want to do, but, again, how am I going to do so? So if all you lovely peoples will graciously leave me a review in that pretty white box below I'll give you all so much cookies that you will all think I am magic.**

**Yours truly,  
**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


End file.
